hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Tomorrow
World of Tomorrow is the fourth mission in HITMAN™, and the second to be set in the present day. It begins with Agent 47 being required to destroy a virus and assassinate Silvio Caruso and Francesca De Santis. Objectives: *Eliminate Dr. Silvio Caruso, Ph.D. *Eliminate Dr. Francesca De Santis, Ph.D *Destroy DNA Specific Virus *Locate Exit Description After completing his contract in Paris, Agent 47 travels to the coastal town of Sapienza, Italy. There the ICA has been contracted to destroy a DNA-specific Virus capable of infecting and eliminating anyone without a trace, take out its creator Dr. Silvio Caruso of the Ether Biotech corporation and his company-appointed assistant, Dr. Francesca De Santis. Ether has instructed Caruso to finish the not yet operational Virus. Caruso, dealing with the recent traumatic loss of his mother, has become unstable and unwilling to travel to a proper lab to continue his work. Ether accommodated him by creating a lab somewhere underground. They have also dispatched De Santis to watch over him, and to continue his work for him if necessary. Agent 47 is tasked with the assassination of both Caruso and De Santis, as well as the destruction of the Virus prototype. 47 successfully assassinates both targets, then infiltrates the Ether field laboratory in the caves beneath Caruso's villa, and destroys the virus. One week later, in Johannesburg, an unidentified agent, investigating the destruction of the virus, is ambushed by an unknown man in his car, during which he reveals that the Ether had been largely unaware of the virus project. The man reveals that he has been following the agent since the latter left Italy after using IAGO and the ICA to arrange for the destruction of the virus. He then holds the agent at gunpoint and demands an object called a "key". The agent threatens the man with reprisal by an organization called "Providence", but in reply the man mentions another man named Cobb who made a similar warning. The agent hands over his key and is apparently shot. Mission Briefing Briefing Intro Outro Opportunities A Case Most Peculiar Absolution Beyond the Grave By Candlelight Catharsis First Day on the Job Hostile Environment Memento Memory Lane The Good Son Intelligence *Apartment Key *Bag of Gunpowder *Biolab Keycard *Biolab Laptop Dongle *Biolab Safety Protocol *Biolab Safety Protocol *Caruso's Family Footage *Cannabis Joint *Cannonball *Caruso's Mental Breakdown *Castle Key *Church Key *DNA Sample *Expired Can of Spaghetti Sauce *Explosive Golf Ball *Flower Bouquet *ICA Key *Isabella Caruso's Gramophone *Mansion Key *Mansion Keycard *Medical Journal *Romantic Note *Safe Combination *Sewer Key *Shop Key *The Accident at the Lab *The Code to Caruso's Safe *The Death Anniversary *The Dinner Bell *The Ether Biolab *The Ether Proxy *The Love Affair *The New Kitchen Hand *The Private Detective *The Psychologist *The Virus Prototype *VHS Tape *Virus Prototype Challenges :See World of Tomorrow/Challenges Challenges marked with * represent challenges that are also available on Professional difficulty. Challenges in italics ''represent challenges available only for PS4 players in the Sarajevo Six pack. Numbers in the "Reward" column (e.g. +5000) are the Mission Mastery Points for that specific map. All Bonus missions, including Patient Zero missions and ICA Facility missions, have no mastery points for their mission specific challenges. The only exception to this is the Holiday Hoarders mission. Sniper Assassin Challenges and Plumbers Apprentice Challenges can be completed in any Sapienza Mission. Mastery Disguises *Italian Suit (starting disguise) *Biolab Security *Bodyguard *Bohemian *Butler *Church Staff *Cyclist *Delivery Man *Dr. Oscar Lafayette *Gardener *Green Plumber *Hazmat Suit *Housekeeper *Kitchen Assistant *Lab Technician *Mansion Chef *Mansion Security *Mansion Staff *Plague Doctor *Priest *Private Detective *Red Plumber *Roberto Vargas *Store Clerk *Street Performer *Waiter Weapons (List may be incomplete) Firearms * Bartoli 75R *Bartoli 75S *Bartoli .12g *Tactical Bartoli 12G *HX-10 Melee Weapons *Amputation Knife *Battle Axe *Baseball Bat *Brick *Bust *Cannonball *Circumcision Knife *Combat Knife *Crowbar *Expired Can of Spaghetti Sauce *Fire Axe *Fire Poker *Folding Knife *Hammer *Hatchet *Golf Club *Katana *Kitchen Knife *Lead Pipe *Letter Opener *Old Axe *Saber *Screwdriver *Shovel *Soda Can *Toy Tank *Wrench Explosives *Bag of Gunpowder *Explosive Propane Flask *Fire Extinguisher *Remote Explosive *Explosive Golf Ball Other *Emetic Rat Poison *Coin *Virus Prototype Gallery HITMAN - Sapienza.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 2.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 3.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 4.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 5.jpg HITMAN - Sapienza 6.jpg Escalation Contracts There are currently 12 escalation contracts available in The World of Tomorrow: * The Andersen Animosity * The Apeiron Sadness * The Eccleston Illumination * The Gladwyn Simulacrum * The Hamartia Compulsion * The Lyndon Gyration * The Scarlatti Covenant * The Scorpio Directive * The Selmone Mimesis * The Sigma Illusion * The Szilassi Darkness * The Zunino Disintegration Elusive Targets This is a list of the elusive targets who appeared in Sapienza: * Elusive Target #2: The Congressman ** 27 May 2016 (1400 CEST) - 29 May 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #3: The Prince ** 8 June 2016 (1500 CEST) - 11 June 2016 (1500 CEST) * Elusive Target #6: The Twin ** 15 July 2016 (1400 CEST) - 18 July 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #7: The Wildcard ** 21 July 2016 (1400 CEST) - 28 July 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #16: The Guru ** 16 December 2016 (1400 CET) - 23 December 2016 (1400 CET) Target Lockdown When target lockdown goes into affect Silvio Caruso will be escorted to the cave room that is overlooking the lab, this is the same room with the single biolab guard and the drainpipe leading down to the lab.If another lockdown is triggered Caruso will be escorted to his sea plane so he can get in it to escape the map.Francesca De Santis will be escorted to Caruso’s office during a lockdown. Map Wotlevel0.png|Level 0 Wotlevel1.png|Level 1 Wotlevel2.png|Level 2 Wotlevel3.png|Level 3 Wotlevel4.png|Level 4 Wotlevel5.png|Level 5 Wotlevel6.png|Level 6 Wotlevel7.png|Level 7 Trivia *In contracts mode, the plumbers are called Mario and Luigi Salvatore, a ''Super Mario reference. *In Rocco's Apartment is a PC with Hitman: Sniper Challenge on it. Rocco was portrayed by the #1 player in the Hitman: Sniper Challenge, and was included in the game as a reward. *The challenge named The Heisenberg is a reference the the TV show, Breaking Bad. *The Plague Doctor outfit is inspired by the medieval trade of the same name, the outfit itself is based on the Commedia Dell'Arte character Il Medico della Peste, with a distinctive mask. This is an analogy of the theme of creating a new virus and the punishment for it. World Category:HITMAN™